Ávalon
by Artina
Summary: En un mundo donde se pueden escuchar gritos de amor, si se quiere expresar dicho amor, ¿se usará entonces como respuesta? Ella nunca podría responder esa pregunta. Por lo tanto, la niña quería ver el mundo y cómo el amor se desarrollaba en sus propios ojos. [Foro Proyecto 1-8, "Escribe a partir de una imagen".]


Pido disculpas de antemano por si hay algún error. El Español no es mi lengua materna pero aún así hice mi mejor esfuerzo. La historia está inspirada en la imagen número 129 "Castillo en el cielo, mar, piano y chica." propuesta por _HikariCaelum_ del foro Proyecto 1-8.

* * *

Ávalon

* * *

 **I -Prólogo**

En las orillas del silencioso río Flumina, en esta estación helada cuando cada aliento se hacía visible incluso para las hadas, el huerto llamado Pomum Flos estaba silencioso envuelto en el crepúsculo traído por el inminente anochecer. Manzanos dormidos, ramas desnudas que se extendían hasta donde alcanzaba la vista, con sus robustas raíces enrolladas profundamente en la nieve fría mientras dormían debajo de la tierra fértil. Cuando las temperaturas cayeron en picado y el color desapareció de la tierra y el cielo de Evenfall, el paisaje blanquecino causó una especie de ceguera invernal en el alma de Mimi. Un día, se volvió indistinguible del siguiente. Todo se congeló, se volvió frágil al igual que su corazón oculto.

A los quince años, ya había descubierto los espacios vacíos que se reunían entre las personas en el mercado vacío local durante la temporada baja. Aun así, vio a las familias reuniéndose alrededor de la fuente congelada comprando ramos de flores frostflower para sus mesas de comedor y pequeñas salas de estar. Anhelaba que su familia fuera como las que veía en sus salidas diarias para conseguir algo de comida. No era como si su familia estuviera en la ruina o simplemente fuera de lugar. Su familia era perfecta, incluso demasiado perfecta para ella. Constantemente se preguntaba cómo era posible llevar una vida tan cómoda pero, al mismo tiempo, ser tan infeliz y estar tan vacío como los manzanos durante el invierno. Nadie, ni siquiera su madre perfecta y su padre perfecto, entendía lo sola que a menudo se sentía dentro de estas cuatro paredes llenas de barriles de manzanas.

Pero, ella había ideado un plan increíble de acuerdo a sus estándares. Ella estaba planeando huir. La emoción se apoderó de su tembloroso cuerpo mientras sus botas de nieve dejaban huellas en el camino. No más negocios de manzanas para atender. Ya no se seguirá entrenando para hacerse cargo de Pomum Flos cuando alcanzara la mayoría de edad. No más disfrazarse para encontrar un novio adecuado. Ella deseaba vivir la vida a su manera, de ahí que su primer paso fuera reunir suficiente comida para sobrevivir durante al menos una semana durante el frío invierno. Mimi ni siquiera había trazado una ruta en su mapa, creyendo optimistamente que Mashya la guiaría en su camino. La niña de quince años no estaba demasiado interesada en la religión, pero decidió confiar su destino solo por esta vez.

—¿Cómo es que no puedo comprar silphium aquí?—Se quejó un niño. A juzgar por las miradas del vendedor que estaba tratando con el cliente, Mimi supuso que era al menos la décima vez que hacía esa pregunta.

—¿Tengo que echarte de mi tienda otra vez, muchacho?

—Si estamos siendo precisos, técnicamente no puedes echarme porque ya estoy afuera, ¿ves?—El chico extendió ambos brazos con entusiasmo.

Mimi parpadeó observando la escena que rompió su viaje diario. De hecho, el niño había ganado una pequeña batalla de ingenio ya que, como él había dicho, el extraño estaba afuera. La tienda general tenía una ventana gigante abierta donde el mercader vendía sus productos todos los días. Esa misma tienda era el objetivo de Mimi pero, observando cautelosamente la escena, comenzó a arrepentirse de su plan y tal vez lo pospuso hasta dos días después, dado que no quería involucrarse en un incidente con un extraño.

—Basta de tratar de jugar trucos de mente—respondió el propietario. —He repetido una docena de veces que para adquirir silphium necesitas ser un boticario con licencia o un alquimista del gobierno y, a juzgar por tu atuendo, puedo concluir que no eres una de las dos cosas.

—Aw, vamos viejo. Dame una mano aquí, ¿quieres?—El extraño no se daba por vencido.

El chico puso una pequeña bolsa de monedas en la cartera vacía que llevaba y se sentó sobre sus talones, negándose a irse. Con un cabello color vino, Mimi pensó que parecía una gigantesca planta de uni, brillantes ojos color ámbar y piel bronceada, tenía el aspecto de alguien de la región sur. Mimi se mordió el labio inferior, tratando de no fruncir el ceño. Se convertiría en un desastre en ningún momento; no está bien en absoluto. Tenía que alejarse de allí lo antes posible. Después de todo, los sureños eran conocidos por trucos bajo sus mangas que no tenían piedad de su entorno.

Ella siguió su camino, sus pasos aumentaron en velocidad ignorando las voces en su espalda que gradualmente fueron aumentando de volumen. Se cubrió las orejas y cerró los ojos hasta que llegó al final del mercado, un sendero de hierba que bailaba sobre sus pies. Allí, debajo de un azahar que nunca florecería, descansaba una niña. Mimi se sintió como uno de esos globos largos y flexibles que vio durante el verano llenándose lentamente de aire mágico, adquiriendo una nueva forma con cada respiración, y en este caso el aliento era Sora. Habían sido mejores amigas durante todo el tiempo que podía recordar, pero últimamente se sentía diferente estar cerca de ella. A veces, cuando miraba a la hada de pelo de zanahoria, apenas podía respirar.

—¡Oban!—Exclamó Mimi, corriendo hacia Sora y sentándose a su lado.

—Oban, Mimi. Que adorable sorpresa. ¿Ya es de tarde?

—Sí, el crepúsculo ya se ha instalado—Le dirigió una de sus sonrisas paralizantes, como se esperaba de una hada de amor.—¿Cómo te fue hoy?

—Nada especial—respondió, todavía sonriendo.—Sin embargo, siento un pequeño cambio en la atmósfera. No tengo una idea clara de lo que podría ser, pero al menos las cosas siguen siendo pacíficas por ahora. ¿Cómo te está yendo? ¿Todavía estás segura de tu plan?

—¡Por supuesto! Solo no le digas al superior Jou sobre esto. Me daría un montón de problemas por esta idea.

—Bueno, él es muy protector de ti, se espera que se vuelva loco si supiera sobre esto—soltó una risita. —Si pudiera, te detendría pero, como ya sabes...

—Acerca de eso, ¿hay algo en el mundo que pueda hacer?—Mimi bajó su mirada ambarina, tratando de alcanzar una de las frágiles manos de Sora solo para atravesarlas y sentir la nieve fría en las yemas de sus dedos. Aun así, la cara en forma de corazón de Mimi era inusualmente solemne. —Significas mucho para mí, Sora. Eres... mi única amiga en este mundo. No sé qué haría sin ti .

—¿Todavía puedes oír esas voces, Mimi?

—Sí, puedo... Pero, ¿qué tiene que ver con...?

—Dime algo, Mimi. Dado que puedes escuchar los gritos de amor de este mundo cubiertos en el crepúsculo, si tuvieras que expresar este amor de alguna manera, ¿lo usarías como una respuesta?

—Yo... no te entiendo cuando usas frases complicadas, Sora. — Mimi intentó no reírse. —Desearía poder dejar de oírlos pero, al mismo tiempo, estoy feliz de poder hacerlo. ¡Si no fuera por ellos, no hubiera podido encontrarte!

Las dos se miraron a través de la extensión del marchito azahar que conocía todos sus secretos. La verdad que pasaron entre ellas, solo en su apariencia, fue que la esperanza de vida de Sora estaba a punto de llegar a su fin debido a la muerte del amor mismo. Cualquier amor que existía en el mundo del crepúsculo fue dirigido a ella por Mimi. La chica de cabello castaño no podía permitirse perder a su única y verdadera amiga.

—¡Encontraré la manera! —Mimi sintió una oleada de orgullo y esperanza. —¡Durante mi viaje llegaré a encontrar una manera de salvarte!

—Eso es lindo de tu parte, Mimi pero...

—¡No hay peros! —Mimi extendió la yema del dedo hacia los labios de Sora, aludiendo que su conversación había llegado a un alto. —¡Ahora haz tu mejor esfuerzo para esperar hasta que regrese! No te me mueras, ¿me oyes?

—Sí, te escucho—La respiración de Sora se hizo más lenta mientras cerraba lentamente sus ojos rojizos.

Mimi le dio la espalda y volvió a caminar hacia la plaza nuevamente, anhelando que el niño forastero ya se hubiera ido para ir de compras. De esa forma, podría garantizar suficiente comida para sobrevivir mientras buscaba una respuesta a la pregunta de Sora y, quizás, encontrar una respuesta acerca de por qué podía escuchar los gritos de amor que transmitía el mundo del crepúsculo. Ella también entendió su propia vacilación; nunca supo realmente lo que sucedería una vez que salga de su aldea, pero esta vez Mimi estaba segura de que tenía la respuesta. Si había una cosa que ella amaba más, eran las veces que pasaba con Sora. Valieron la pena. Todo sobre el hada era. Los amigos de la escuela de Mimi eran falsos, todos estaban interesados en ponerse del lado de la niña de los manzanos para el futuro.

Es por eso que, en lugar de prestar atención hacia donde iba, se convirtió en el centro de atención de un incidente que, sin duda, cambiaría su perspectiva del mundo tal como lo conocía.

—¡Ladrón! ¡Alguien detenga a ese mocoso!

Fue todo lo que Mimi pudo escuchar antes de que su visión se nublara con la silueta del forastero bronceado que ella vio hace unos minutos discutiendo con el mismo vendedor. Estaba agarrando con fuerza el silphium con una enorme sonrisa victoriosa, ajeno a que su entorno colisionara con el cuerpo de Mimi mientras un hechizo escapaba de sus labios.

—¡Lorem Simulium!

Y lo último que vio la chica de cabello castaño fue que el chico sacó una joya de una pulsera, la arrojó delante de ella y la rompió con una cuchilla pequeña. En cuestión de segundos, el cuerpo de Mimi desapareció de dicho reino, sintiendo cómo cada fibra de su ser se quedaba quebrado mientras sus pulmones sufrían. Se preguntó cómo diablos tropezó con esa situación imposible e inimaginable. Sabía que los forasteros eran un problema, pero nunca pensó que ese sureño específico conociera la magia. Las preguntas restantes en su mente eran si él era un boticario especializado en magia de gemas o un alquimista del gobierno, mientras que el mayor de todos era el siguiente.

 _¿Cómo voy a salvar a Sora ahora?_

Porque, justo cuando Mimi abrió los ojos, podía oír al chico maldiciendo por lo bajo que su hechizo había fallado y otras cosas. La chica de cabello castaño estaba claramente mareada por la experiencia inusual que su cuerpo acababa de pasar y, notando que finalmente estaba despierta, el chico le sostuvo los hombros con los ojos bien abiertos.

—¿Quién eres?—Fueron las primeras palabras que salieron de su boca.

—¡Te haría la misma pregunta, forastero! —Replicó Mimi. —Y esta no es forma de tratar a una dama que acabas de secuestrar.

—¿Secuestrado? ¿Hay algo mal con tu cabeza? Es tu culpa que estemos en este lío, mocosa.

—Antes que nada, no te me dirijas de esa manera. ¡Tengo un nombre y es Mimi!—Protestó, con ambas manos en su cintura.

—¿Qué esperas que diga? ¿Encantado de conocerte?—El chico levantó una ceja.

—Espero al menos algunos modales que me digan cuál es tu nombre.

—Bueno, lamento informarle, dulzura, que no le diré mi nombre, pero le daré una pista ya que usted es bastante bonita. Comienza con una D.

"Con una D como en Degenera-", pero antes de que Mimi pudiera terminar su insulto, una enorme bestia se elevó por los cielos con un poderoso rugido. —¡Oh, por Mashya, qué demonios es eso !?

—Parece ser un dragón—respondió despreocupadamente.

—¿¡Y por qué pareces tan inmutable al respecto!?

—Suficiente de este interrogatorio. Tenemos que salir de aquí. Este no es un lugar en el que nos gustaría quedarnos para tontear.

—Al menos merezco saber dónde estoy, dado que te estrellaste contra mí y me trajiste a esta ... insensata situación en la que puedo ver claramente dragones extintos volando en el cielo! —Señaló hacia el interminable azul, finalmente tomando una noción de su entorno.

Un jardín interminable de flores. Continuaba y seguía, sin fin.

—Déjame responderte esa pregunta.

Una voz desconocida había hablado, haciendo que Mimi la buscara frenéticamente, mientras el chico misterioso se golpeaba la frente con frustración.

—Oh, no ella. Por favor, no ella. Reconocería esa voz angelical en cualquier parte... por favor no dejes que sea ella.

 _¿De qué está hablando?_

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, una niña se manifestó frente a sus ojos, su sonrisa irradiaba luz y calor. El chico se sonrojó levemente y liberó una pequeña tos. Estaba claramente, según el punto de vista de Mimi, molesto por toda la situación.

—Veo que trajiste un invitado contigo esta vez, Daisuke. —La chica desconocida sonrió.

—Sí, pero la echaré en un momento. No hay problema—mintió.

 _Entonces su nombre es Daisuke, eh_.

—Oye, ¿echarme? ¡Es tu culpa que esté aquí en primer lugar! —Hizo un puchero Mimi.

—Solo quédate callada por un segundo, ¿quieres?—miró a Daisuke.—Parece que mientras estaba tratando de teletransportarme a ese lugar, ella de alguna manera interfirió con el conjuro. Pero si repito los mismos pasos, ella debería poder ir a casa y olvidarse de este lugar.

—¿Y es por eso que no me estás diciendo dónde estoy?—Mimi se cruzó de brazos.

—Creo que eso será innecesario—la chica desconocida volvió a hablar en voz baja—Esto no va a doler.

—Definitivamente lo hará, ¿no?—La cara de Mimi se puso blanca, asustada de lo que haría la chica.

Su túnica blanca reveló telas de color rosa y amarillo, junto con un bastón que manifestó en su bolsillo. Lentamente lo extendió hacia él, el cuerpo de Mimi estaba envuelto en luz, un círculo hecho de magia debajo de ella. Con una sonrisa más brillante que antes, la misteriosa chica soltó una risita y Mimi tuvo las agallas de abrir los ojos.

—Oh, no, no puede hablar en serio sobre esto, señorita Hikari—Daisuke intentó no tartamudear.

La hechicera que se llamaba Hikari extendió ambos brazos; Mimi se llenó de absoluta confusión.

—¡Princesa, bienvenida a Avalon!


End file.
